


What's My Prize?

by Angel63b



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Philtops2k15, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shiba Inu - Freeform, everybody loves brownies, meme king, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel63b/pseuds/Angel63b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from Tumblr http://textsfromphan.tumblr.com/post/121784744923/the-wedding-will-be-held-on-april-20th-2022-you</p><p>Phil tries to propose to Dan over text message, but Dan isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Prize?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this oneshot, it took me so long to write, mainly because I procrastinated....a lot. But I really enjoyed writing this :D.  
> Happy fluffing!

Phil was currently out buying groceries while I was slumped on the couch scrolling through Tumblr. I was going through the phan tag. Yeah yeah I know it's kind of weird, going through your own relationship tag, but a lot of the posts are cute...and sort of true. _NOT_ those weird fics though....god I can never look at a hamster the same way again.

Anyway, looking through the cute fanart made me start to miss Phil, he's been gone for about an hour shopping for groceries and I felt Phil deprived. I picked up my phone and was about to text him to ask him when he was coming home when he messaged me. P: I love you so much. I smiled, but was confused. Why was he texting me this out of nowhere?

D: lol I love you too I got another text

P: From the first time you messaged me on Twitter you've always made me happy. From the first time we skyped and I saw your face, you've always made me want you to be mine.

Okay now I was really confused, and a little scared. Why is he texting me this randomly, was he okay?

P: when we first met, I never thought it would lead to this amazing life that we have together. But I'm SO glad it did.

I texted back

D: why are you texting me this, love?

P: Dan....I think it's time we take the next step, to further our relationship.

Does he want to move into a new house? Get a pet? If we are, we better get a dog, and a Shiba Inu at that. I mean, come on! They are so adorable! And a perfect companion for a human meme.I replied

D: what do you mean?

P: Dan, I want to be with you through everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Wait a minute...

D: PHIL ARE YOU FUCKING PROPOSING TO ME THROUGH TEXT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? D: NO D: WHERES THE CREATIVITY? THE ROMANCE??????? You're supposed to be the creative one. Smh

P: I thought it'd be more romantic than this...

D: YOU WANT ROMANTIC? TAKE ME TO THE SKY BAR IN MANCHESTER AND PROPOSE TO ME THERE. GOD

P: *sigh* Fine. I'll be there in 30 mins. Love you

D: love you too you spoon

I can't believe him! He would propose to me over text? That's almost as bad as breaking up with me over text. But then I realized something. This isn't the same as a breakup, he wants to marry me, and I started smiling like an idiot and blushing. He's going to propose. I don't know when, but he's going to. I started to feel a little nervous, was he going to propose when he came home. I am willing to wait because right now our relationship is simply perfect, but that didn't stop me from being excited.

~~~~~~

When he came home we put away the groceries and we didn't talk about it. I didn't want to bring it up incase it made me look desperate...not saying I'm not because let's be real, who wouldn't be desperate for Phil? And that's just how it was, I soon willed myself to forgot about it. ~~~~~~~~~~

**-3 weeks later-**

Phil knocked on my door while I was editing a video. "Yeah?" I asked, an invitation obvious in my tone. Phil waltzed in and I swiveled around in my seat to face him, noticing how overly-happy he looked. He sat on my lap putting his arms around my neck, and I automatically put my arm around his waist to support him. He kissed me passionately. I will never get used to that, he always makes me feel light headed, like everything will be alright when I'm with him, and it always is, every time. He pulled away smiling, I mirrored his expression. "What was that for?" I chuckled. "Because I love you, can I not kiss my amazing and gorgeous boyfriend?" "Do you want something?" I giggled wondering if he was trying to bribe me into doing something for him. He smiled wider "Actually I want you to take a break and bake with me, we have some leftover ingredients from the last time we baked. But I could've just asked you. I just wanted to kiss you." He pecked my lips. Now I was the one smiling, remembering what happened the last time we baked. Let's just say the cookies were in the oven a little too long    ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "Sure, "let me just save this and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." "Good." He replied. He pecked me on the cheek and sauntered out, leaving the door halfway open. I sighed, that boy will be the death of me.

~~~~~~~~~

3 eggs and 1 cup of flour on the floor later, the kitchen was a mess, but at least the brownies were ready. We can start decorating them. Wow, I never thought as an adult I would be here baking and decorating brownies, but I'm not complaining. "Let's have a contest" Phil chimed, "we'll have 5 minutes to decorate our brownies, and whoever has the best design wins." "Wins what?" I asked. "You'll see." He has a smirk on his face, I was a little confused, but thought nothing of it. "Okay, start the timer." His finger was hovering over his phone, he counted down, "one, two, three, GO!"

~~~~~~~~

There were 2 minutes left until our little contest was over. I was frantically making swirls and dots, Phil and I were shoving at each other trying to inconvenience the other. Before we knew it, the timer dinged, and Phil sighed. I laughed, "did to you not finish?" "I was almost finished!" "Well can I see?" "Not yet, show me yours first." He put his body in front of his half of the brownies, covering it up." I sighed, "fine." I took a side step to reveal my "masterpiece", if I were to call it something. My theme was to just make as many designs and shapes that still looked good as I could before time was up. Phil was always the creative one. My brownie painting was filled with stars, polka dots, squiggly lines, illuminati triangles, and any other shape or design I could think of. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself. My signature at the bottom left went through 1 1/2 of the brownies. I was pretty proud of this all things considered.

Phil looked over at it and laughed. "What?" I giggled confused. "It's so cute! You actually tried" he smiled. "Well yeah, duh I tried, I want this mystery prize that you speak of. "I hope so" he mumbled, face falling a little. I looked at him confused, but didn't say anything about it. "Show me yours" I smiled. "Oh yeah...um...sure" he stammered all of a sudden. He seemed nervous. He just stood there, I looked at him expectantly. "Oh come on Phil! It can't be that bad! It can't be as bad as mine. They're just brownies, well just eat then after" I laughed. He smiled at me and finally moved to the side and revealed his work. There wasn't much room for neat work since we only had about 5 brownies each to work on.

At the top was a drawing of a boy looking at a computer screen, his hair was not colored in since the brownies were already brown, next to it was a picture of a boy with black hair and a camera in front of him looking as if he was filming. Under that was both boys in front of their separate laptops, smiling at the screens. Under that was a picture of the boys hugging each other in person, next to that was them on a Ferris wheel kissing. I smiled, realizing what this was. Under that was a picture of them together in front of a video camera on a grey and black bed, next to that picture was them on the same bed, camera gone, and them kissing. And finally, under that picture was a drawing of the boy with black hair on one knee, he had heart eyes. The brown haired boy's stick figure hands were together at his chest level, looking down at the boy on one knee. Next to that picture were the words: Will you marry me? My heart stopped. I just starred at those 4 words. 4 words that look so simple, yet have so much meaning behind them.

Imagine loving somebody so much, that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. You want to wake up to them every morning, make breakfast for them. You want to provide for them and keep them safe from anything and everything that could potentially harm them. You would spend all day kissing them, feeling their warmth besides you 24/7. You feel what they feel, love what they love. You become one person, you're souls intertwine and you feel like you lose part of yourself without them. I thought about this, and I realized how much I actually love Phil. I knew I loved him so much, but I never felt to what extent. It overwhelmed me, all of the love, and I loved it. Then, a thought occurred to me, Phil feels the same way, he feels as much love for me as I do for him. I turned around and saw him on one knee with a ring in a little black and red box. "Will you marry me Dan?" I felt so many feelings at once, but one ultimately triumphed,

Certainty

I felt certainly of love, of life. That everything was going to be okay, it always is with Phil, no matter what. "Of course Phil." He smiled and stood up, he put the ring on my finger and I admired it, it was beautiful, perfect for my aesthetic. I saw endless amount of love in his eyes, and I felt warmth, it was a little overwhelming. I threw my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. We hugged each other for who knows how long. We pulled away. He spoke up, "is this creative enough for you? I spent so long trying to think of a way I could propose." I laughed "well you have definitely outdone yourself Philip." "Does that mean I win the contest?" He smiled that perfect smile of his. I chucked "yes, and the prize is you get to marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have any requests or just want to state your thoughts, comment them :)


End file.
